


Miscommunicating

by lettersinpetals



Series: Hate that I love you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barely There Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Social Media, manga spoilers!, not so casual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/pseuds/lettersinpetals
Summary: Atsumu didn't think it would happen again. This was Sakusa, who was on a whole other level of untouchable. He blows hot then cold, smug in his teasing, sharp in his comebacks, but he remains thoroughly impenetrable. Sometimes during practice, when he nails his serves, Atsumu would send him a grin and yell, "Did'ya see that Omi-Omi? I'm good, aren't I?" And Sakusa would just roll his eyes. Sometimes, he would mock Atsumu's Kansai accent.It happened again. And again and again, for months on end. They don't talk about it.--Or, emotionally constipated idiots fall in love and the internet flips out.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Hate that I love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841359
Comments: 52
Kudos: 1892
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, One shots, SakuAtsu Fics for Midterm Procrastination, kagsivity's fic archive, stories that touched me





	Miscommunicating

**Author's Note:**

> Truly just a self-indulgent fic. I don't care what anyone says, these two are chaotic soulmates. Warning: this contains manga spoilers.

He doesn’t quite understand how it happened.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is no stranger to Miya Atsumu. They were top volleyball players as early as high school — even if they had never met before now, they would have been aware of each other back then.

But they _have_ met before now. Atsumu had paid some attention to Sakusa during the All Japan Youth Training Camp, even received one of his nasty spikes. He watched him during their Nationals games all throughout high school. He respected him, but always in a vague and distant way. He supposed he was too self-absorbed to truly pay attention to others before. Most of the time, he still is.

So when Atsumu, now 23 and the first string setter for the MSBY Black Jackals, walked into their team’s tryouts and came across Sakusa’s gaze, he did not expect the jolt of electricity down his spine.

There was no mistaking the flash of curiosity in that normally blank gaze either.

“Ah, Sakusa-san,” he said pleasantly as he approached, all casual. “I was wondering where you dropped off to after high school.”

Sakusa didn’t answer and merely stared at him unimpressed as he leaned against the wall of the gym.

Atsumu sighed. “Still as cold as ever, I see.”

That should have been it. But when he set for him and the ball slammed on the opposite side of the court before careening off in a curve, Atsumu felt like something else between them connected.

\--

Which leads him to his current problem.

Sakusa was recruited by the Black Jackals of course. They would have been a fool not to — the dude was one of the top 3 aces when he was still in high school, and he became the MVP of the collegiate volleyball league when he was off in university. Not to mention that impossible spin he puts on his spikes.

That was all well and good. Atsumu had nothing against that — if anything, he was delighted to have another strong hitter as a teammate. And he knew the coaches made a good call with him every time he kills a ball that Atsumu sets for him. Sparks practically flew between them on the court...and off of it.

 _This_ was the problem. He feels unsettled, like he has come across a problem he has no idea how to solve. And he has no intention of talking to his brother about this, so he opts to ignore it for now.

Sakusa doesn’t seem to have a problem with this at all.

“Tsum-Tsum!”

Atsumu turned away from his locker and faced the ever-effervescent Bokuto Koutarou, his not-so-little disciple Hinata Shouyo following closely behind. _These two_ , he sighed internally.

“Atsumu-san!” Hinata was practically bouncing in excitement. “We have to go out for drinks tonight!”

“Oh?” he said, flicking his eyes to their resident crowd-hating germaphobe, just in time to catch Sakusa turn his head away. Clutching the clean shirt he has yet to put on, Astumu smirked.

“Yeah! We haven’t given a proper welcome to our new team members! It’s been months!” Bokuto loudly said, sounding like he took this personally.

Grinning, he asked, “You agreed to this Omi-kun?”

Sakusa scowled at him. “Meian and Inunaki convinced me. And stop calling me that.”

Hearing his name, the captain approached with a genial smile. “The season is starting soon. Might be the last night in a while we get to let loose.”

Atsumu shrugged on his shirt. “A’ight. Sounds like a blast.”

\--

 ** _Meian Shuugo_ @captmeian**  
Officially initiating our new Jackals, @sakusakiyoomi and @ninjashouyou. Welcome!

[Photo: The whole team crowds together for a group picture in a low-lit bar. Sakusa wears a white mask, looking somewhat pained, while Hinata leans in close to him, smile as bright as the sun. Atsumu is at the very front, smirking lazily at the camera as he snaps the selfie.]

862🗨️ 5.2k⟲ 11k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_@ninjashouyou, @kodzuken, @miyaatsumu,_** and 8.9k others

> **volleygayyy22** omg is that sakusa kiyoomiiii  
>  **hinatatata_** NINJA SHOYOOO  
>  **jackalsupdates** who is ninja shoyo??  
>  **jacbeanstalk** NAH BRUH WHOS THE ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE A GREEK GOD LIKE DEYM  
>  **miyatwinsaremylife** can this team get any prettier??

\--

 ** _MSBY Black Jackals_ @msbyblckjckls **  
And victory is ours! Thank you to everyone who came to watch us today. Great game, Adlers!  
231🗨️ 35.2k⟲ 52k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_@ninjashouyou, @kodzuken_** and 35.1k others

\--

Atsumu’s back slams against the wall, followed by his head as Sakusa pressed his mouth harshly against his.

They had just won the first game of the season, the highly anticipated match with Schweiden Adlers. Atsumu wasn’t used to feeling things other than pride, anticipation, and frustration when playing a game but that one was a rollercoaster. Finally, he followed through with his old promise to Shouyou that he will set for him one day, and boy, was the wait worth it. The game was magnificent.

But one sight stood out for him from all the rest: Sakusa, looking like a masterpiece mid-air, as he spiked the ball Atsumu sent his way.

Sakusa, who teased and smirked and glared at him on the court. Sakusa who had no business looking beautiful under the bright fluorescent lights as sweat glistened on his pale skin.

Feeling high from their victory, Atsumu got a little too reckless, a little too hungry, and he did what he did best: devour.

They did not speak to each other at all in the locker room, or the ride back to the Jackals’ apartment complex. Without any kind of verbal agreement, they each turned down offers to join the team’s celebratory dinner, and a tense silence plagued them as they walked to their rooms.

When Atsumu bypassed his room, wordlessly following Sakusa to his, the deal was as good as done.

Not a single word was exchanged between them as they moved together and against each other throughout the night. But the night was far from silent.

\--

A series of unwelcome buzzing dragged a reluctant Atsumu into the waking world.

He would have stubbornly tried to go back to sleep if not for the warm body behind him suddenly shifting. Feeling like someone had splashed cold water to his face, he jerked himself to a sitting position and swerved his head to the right.

There, bathed in the early morning light was a grumpy-looking Sakusa.

“We fell asleep,” the man in question croaked out.

“Fuck,” Atsumu replied.

As Sakusa squinted at his phone, the source of the buzzing, Atsumu took a moment to reorient himself. He mentally laid down the possible courses of actions he could take: one, he could run away from here and never mention it again; two, he could do the mature thing and tell Sakusa it was a mistake and a one-off thing; and three, he could stay and see where the chips would fall.

Watching Sakusa, it was curiosity that prevented him from taking the first two options.

“Hey Omi-Omi,” he said. “Isn’t this supposed to bother you? Touch, and people, and germs? We...exchanged quite a bit of germs last night.” The whole night. At the time, it didn’t even occur to him to question it.

Sakusa pinned him with his inky black stare.

“I _have_ slept with other people, you know,” he drawled. Then paused. “I was worse off in high school. Even worse when I was a kid. It’s manageable now. But I will have to take an extensive shower, change all my sheets, and disinfect my entire room. Soon.”

That was a “get out” if he ever heard one.

Shrugging, he slid off the crisp sheets and started locating his discarded clothing on the floor. He hesitated as he reached the door, met Sakusa’s gaze over his shoulder.

He left without saying a word.

\--

Atsumu didn't think it would happen again. He was mature enough to admit to himself that he _did_ want it to happen again. Sometimes the thought consumes him and it was all he could do not to sink his teeth into that pale neck.

But this was Sakusa, who was on a whole other level of untouchable. He blows hot then cold, smug in his teasing, sharp in his comebacks, but he remains thoroughly impenetrable. Sometimes during practice, when he nails his serves, Atsumu would send him a grin and yell, "Did'ya see that Omi-Omi? I'm good, aren't I?" And Sakusa would just roll his eyes. Sometimes, he would mock Atsumu's Kansai accent.

Not for the first time, Atsumu wondered why he is so caught up in this man.

Then he remembers the heat of his body and thinks, _not that cold._

It's these memories that took hold of his legs and walked them to Sakusa's apartment door. He knocked once, twice. The door opens, and Sakusa asked if he took a shower.

He answered, "Yes."

It happened again. And again and again, for months on end. They don't talk about it.

\--

They don't tell anyone, not a single soul. There was something intoxicating in the secrecy of it all, of slipping right under the noses of their teammates. And Osamu. _Especially_ Osamu.

 _But maybe we weren't as discreet as we thought_ , Atsumu thought as he stared at his Twitter notifications.

"SakuAtsu?" he wondered aloud, as he fiddled with his phone under the sheets.

Sakusa snorted. "People's heads are really in the gutter."

"But they're fucking right, Omi."

"They're probably just pairing us for aesthetic purposes, or so Hinata tells me. And the so-called sexual tension."

"Then they're _fucking right_ , Omi."

Sakusa paused. "Yeah. Shit."

Scrolling through the hashtag, Atsumu sees various photos and videos clipped from their teammates' posts, and the Jackals' official social media accounts. People seem to have taken a fascination with their volatile relationship, retweeting moments of them bickering like cats and dogs, of Astumu throwing temper tantrums and Sakusa glaring in a way that could kill birds mid-flight.

The fans think it's cute, but some of those fights were actually real, leading to some very intense nights that left them sore and bruised. _Ah, I think I get it_ , Atsumu thought.

"Hey, we do look pretty good together Omi-kun," he couldn't help but tease. Then a thought occurred to him. "Do you think the team suspects anything?"

Narrowing his eyes into space, Sakusa said, "Bokuto and Hinata are the two most oblivious people on the planet, so definitely not them. The rest of the team probably have better things to do that gossip about us."

And they too had better things to do than wonder what the world thinks of them. Helplessly and with practiced ease, they slipped back into the haze of pleasure that cocooned them.

\--

Atsumu would like to know whose idea it was to have the team participate in the talk show. The season has just ended with the Black Jackals emerging as the victor, so he understood, he really did. Still, it was difficult to be understanding when he was placed in the hot seat.

“So, how do you feel about the popular ship SakuAtsu?” the host had asked, an amused glint in her eye.

Bokuto hooted, while the rest of the team started giggling — except for him and Sakusa.

He exchanged a glare with his whatever-the-fuck-he-is, softening when he saw how stiff he was. He magnanimously decided to take the blow.

“It was a bit of an adventure going through that hashtag on Twitter. I would like to say that Omi-kun would be very lucky to have me.” Well, he didn’t say he would be nice about it.

“Excuse me?” Sakusa snapped. Their traitorous teammates started laughing harder. “You literally set the toaster on fire trying to heat bread. You’re a nightmare and a walking disaster.”

Meian exclaimed, “That was you!?”

“Hey!” Bokuto whined. “I was the one who got in trouble for that!”

“Omi, you fuckin’ traitor.” Atsumu pouted.

Crisis averted, the host went on to ask some harmless questions, like what’s it like being a twin (of course he said nothing but unfavorable things about his annoying brother), what’s it like being in an apartment complex together (obviously, chaotic as hell, much to Sakusa’s consternation), and how they felt about unseating the Adlers to claim the championship (like they were on top of the world!).

If he was being honest, the interview was fun. Atsumu did thrive on attention, and he could feel admiring glances all morning. Perhaps that was why he let his guard down.

It was during a segment of the show when they were asked to sit on individual stools lined up neatly beside each other. On the table is a row of red buttons that they were supposed to hit when they were answering fast questions.

He could see Sakusa hesitate in the corner of his eye, and without thinking produced antibacterial wipes from his pocket. (Seriously, spend nearly every night with the man, and you start picking up his habits, if only to appease him.)

Sakusa wiped down his stool, while Atsumu, already seated, half-heartedly passed a wipe over Sakusa’s assigned button.

\--

It was honestly just a tiny moment that would have easily gone unnoticed if they didn’t have a huge amount of fans shipping them.

It’s only later when the episode aired that he’d see Barnes and Tomas nudge each other at the sight, Meian and Inunaki temporarily pausing in their bantering, gazes sharpening and something like suspicion trickling into their expressions.

That day, #SakuAtsu became the number one trending topic on Twitter.

And that day, he got a call from his brother.

“When were you going to tell me you’re in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi?”

“What the fuck. I’m no such thing.”

Osamu had the nerve to cackle. “You’re fucking whipped, idiot. Since when did you carry wet wipes around? You were practically doting on him. Gross.”

“Shut up, fuck! He’s a whiny brat, alright. No one’s fucking allowed to be dirty near him or he’ll have a meltdown.”

His twin gave a knowing hum that grated on his nerves. “Does he know?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m going to hang up now and quit the internet.”

He hung up without saying goodbye.

\--

The word haunted him. Love.

When exactly did he fall in love with Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi? Him, of all people?

Atsumu hated him. Hated the way his jabs just roll off of him, the way he gives as good as he got, the way he looks at Atsumu sometimes, like he’s stupid.

He hated the way he looked like a black and white photograph in the moonlight, legs tangled in the crisp white sheets, pale skin almost glowing.

He hated the two moles on the side of his forehead, his wavy hair that makes him look straight out of an old movie, and the way a tuft of it curls just right. Effortless.

Everything about him is effortless. Even falling in love with him.

Fuck.

\--

Thankfully, it was off-season, so they get to have some time to themselves before they start training again. Atsumu slipped out of his apartment without so much as a by your leave and took a flight home to Hyogo.

He didn’t realize he missed his childhood home until he was nestled in his old bed, his mom’s cooking wafting through the door.

“Tsumu! Samu has been calling me nonstop. Answer your phone, would you?”

He screamed into his pillow. His fucking twin was such a pain in the neck. Can’t he let him have a day to himself? Granted, it has been a week since he left Tokyo, but still.

Sighing, he patted his bed for his phone, bringing it close to his face when he found it. There were missed calls and texts, mostly from Osamu, but it was Sakusa’s name that made him pause.

He decided to call Osamu instead.

“Can you stop bugging mom?” he said, once Osamu picked up.

“You’re a fucking coward,” his brother replied.

“What now.”

“You had some realizations about your feelings, you couldn’t handle it, so you shut everyone out and went on a pity party by yourself. Typical.”

“Shut up, Osamu.”

“It’s only a matter of time before you implode and lash out. I did you a favor and sent someone your way.”

He shot up in bed. “Who!?”

“You’ll find out. And you’re welcome.”

He heard the doorbell ring, followed by his mom yelling, “Just a minute!”

Atsumu held his breath, and heard a deep familiar voice, a mess of something building in his gut.

Osamu cackled. “Goodluck, bro,” he said, then hung up.

“I’m going to kill him,” he whispered to no one.

Then he had no more time to think before Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi was looming in his doorway.

They studied each other. Distantly, Atsumu realized he didn’t bother with his hair after coming out of the shower last night. His bedhead must be tremendous.

Atsumu tried to smile. “Whatcha doin’ here, Omi-Omi? Couldn’t you have given me a warning?”

Sakusa narrowed his eyes at him. “Couldn’t you have told me you were leaving? What the hell, Miya. We thought you were rotting away in your apartment.”

“Aww, were you concerned? We have a three-month break, so I went home!”

Sakusa stared at him. “Fine. Then you won’t mind my company.”

“Company…?” Oh fuck no. He gave a laugh that fell flat. “Surely you don’t mean to stay here, Omi-kun!”

“I do, actually. I talked to Osamu, who talked to your mother. And I checked with her again when I arrived. My things are in the living room.”

What. The. Fuck.

“But — this place isn’t up to your standard level of cleanliness! You won’t be able to stand it here.” He was sure of this.

“Like I said. Osamu talked to your mother. She was very understanding and hospitable. Unlike you.”

Atsumu collapsed back on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He screamed into it again.

He heard the door click shut, and felt his bed dip. Then he felt familiar fingers in his hair, and he hated it, but he was instantly soothed.

“Your hair is atrocious,” Sakusa said.

He wanted to punch him. “Shut up.”

The words were muffled by the pillow.

It didn’t take long before the fingers soothed him into sleep.

\--

He woke briefly and vaguely registered a familiar heat curled around his body, arms wrapped tight around his waist. He wasn’t in the right state of mind to dwell on it so he just went back to sleep.

\-- 

When he woke next, it was morning of the next day and the arms were still there.

He slipped out of them and out of bed quietly, deciding to get clean lest Sakusa have an ill-timed meltdown.

After his shower, he sought out his mother.

“Tsumu, honey, you didn’t eat yesterday. Here, I made some fatty tuna.”

“Thanks, Mom.” He wasn’t sure if he should wake Sakusa.

His mom was watching him. “So, that’s one of your hitters huh? Sakusa?”

He tried to seem nonchalant. “Yeah. Omi-kun.”

She smiled knowingly. “I see.”

“It’s not what you’re thinking!”

“Isn’t it?” She was grinning now. “He’s quite a handsome fellow. You look good together, Tsumu.”

“God, mom, stop. I told you, it’s not like that.”

Suddenly, she gripped his face gently but firmly, and turned it towards her. The way she used to do when they were being bratty and stubborn kids.

She leveled a look at him. “Tsumu. That man traveled all the way from Tokyo to see you. You’re going to have to stop running and meet him halfway.”

His heart was pounding. His throat ached.

“It’s okay to be scared, honey. You never did like being vulnerable. You only ever had your eyes on one thing. But you can want more than one thing, Tsumu.” She leaned in and smiled. “Besides, you only ever let only the best come close. Don’t doubt your taste now.”

She stood up and started puttering around the kitchen.

“Go wake your fellow. You should eat breakfast. Why don’t you take him around after this?”

“Fine.” He paused. “Mom. He doesn’t like germs and messes. We’re going to need a lot of disinfectant, alcohol, and wipes.”

He walked back to his room and instantly locked gazes with his visitor. Of course he was awake.

He came closer and looked down at him from beside the bed.

“Go take a bath. We’ll have breakfast then I’ll give you a tour.”

\--

Atsumu took Sakusa to visit his hometown's gardens, shrines, and parks. After locking himself in his childhood room for a week, the fresh air was a treat to Atsumu’s senses, lifting his mood and giving him a burst of energy. If he were honest with himself, having Sakusa there with him was also a pretty big factor. He took a lot of photos and videos, and wondered if he’d ever get the chance to post them.

As the afternoon light settled around them, he decided he’d been considerate enough of Sakusa’s aversion to crowds and suggested visiting a place of his choosing.

“C’mon Omi-Omi, I wanna go to the amusement park me and Samu used to go to.”

Sakusa lifted a shoulder, and adjusted his mask. “Fine.”

He narrowed his eyes at him. “You’ve been surprisingly obedient today. I’m warning you, we’re riding the Ferris Wheel.”

Looking pained, Sakusa sighed. “ _Fine_. Let’s go before it closes.”

Atsumu wasn’t completely heartless. He had also brought wet wipes and alcohol spray so he can help Sakusa disinfect to his heart’s content.

Luckily, it was a weekday and a couple hours near closing time, so the crowd wasn’t as bad as he was imagining.

He led them to the Ferris Wheel first, where they had to do a lot of wiping and spraying before Sakusa allowed them to sit down, much to the operators’ frustration. And even inside, Sakusa insisted on wiping their hands and the rails too.

It was all worth it to see the view from the top.

However, the silence and their distance from the world only served to make the elephant in the room that much clearer. And it seemed Sakusa has reached his limit.

“Miya.”

He didn’t answer.

“Atsumu.”

Hesitating, he looked across the carriage at Sakusa.

“Atsumu. You’re an idiot. What the fuck did you think the past four, five months meant to me?”

He felt that big something in his gut again. “How the fuck should I know? Conversations with you are like pulling teeth.”

Sakusa dipped his chin. “Fair. But I thought you already knew back then. I did.”

“Knew what?” he demanded.

“That if I kissed you, I wouldn’t be the same.”

“What?” his voice is hushed now.

“Do you think I go around kissing or even fucking people, Miya? Did you forget about the mysophobia?” He sighed. “It’s like...it’s just how I’ve always lived my life. Weighing options. A volleyball is extremely filthy you know, and it gets filthier as the game goes on. But I loved the sport, so I deemed it worth it. It’s a constant back and forth in my brain. Is a high five with Shouyou-kun worth getting his sweat on my palms? Is a night out with the team worth the stress of being in a crowd?”

A pause.

“Is a night with you worth getting up at midnight to shower, only to shower again the next morning? Is going to fucking Hyogo to chase you down worth the air fare? Is holding you worth lying down on sheets you probably haven’t washed in at least a week? I always find myself answering yes to all these questions involving you, Atsumu.”

For the second time that day, Atsumu was left speechless, his throat throbbing.

He started rewriting the past months in his head. Maybe they weren’t talking, but perhaps they were communicating. Well, _mis_ communicating.

“Kiyoomi, you’re a fucking idiot.”

Sakusa — no, Kiyoomi — glared darkly at him. “You’re the one who hightailed it out of Tokyo without a word.”

“I freaked out, alright! What was I supposed to do when I realized I was in love with you?”

They stared at each other. The feeling in his stomach had bubbled over, spilling all over the floor. The carriage had made it to the ground but the ride wasn’t over yet. They didn’t speak until the Ferris Wheel started raising them up again.

Atsumu sighed. He didn’t really like feeling like a coward. Fucking Osamu.

“Kiyoomi. Will you be my fucking boyfriend already?”

A pause, then Kiyoomi tugged his mask down. “I’m already your fucking boyfriend you dumbass.”

“It doesn’t count if I didn’t know!”

“Whatever. Fine. Yes, we’re boyfriends. Come up here.”

He did. The kiss was relief and anger and lust and all the feelings they didn’t really do a good job of hiding.

“I love you, Atsumu.”

Atsumu grinned smugly, in victory. “I love you, too, Omi-Omi.”

\--

Later, their Twitter notifications exploded once again, but it was of their own doing this time.

 ** _Superior Miya Twin_ @miyaatsumu**  
To be young and in love in kobe city

[Posted is a somewhat blurry photo of Atsumu and Kiyoomi kissing in a Ferris Wheel. Kiyoomi’s hand rests on Atsumu’s jaw, their eyes were closed, and their lips pressed firmly together. Their hair is a bit tousled by the wind, and behind them was the dusk sky and a glimpse of the city.]

  
1.8k🗨️ 1.3M⟲ 2.8M♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_@sakusakiyoomi, @onigirimiya_** and 1.2M others

> **ninjashouyou** WHAT??  
>  **normalacebokuto** WHAAAT???  
>  **onigirimiya** ur welcome  
>  **captmeian** WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!

**_Only atsumu can call me omi-omi_ @sakusakiyoomi**  
Stupid atsumu ran away to hyogo so i decided it was time to meet the family (twin not counting). Don’t believe what he says, the truth is we’ve been together for 5 months.

[Photo set: A selfie of them walking down the street, Kiyoomi’s arm around Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu looking down at the view from the Ferris Wheel. Kiyoomi doubtfully inspecting a snack Atsumu got from a sidewalk stall. And a more intimate photo of them cuddling in Atsumu’s bed.]

1k🗨️ 971k⟲ 3M♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_@miyatwinsaremylife, @sakusakwordme_** and 969k others

> **miyaatsumu** I told u it doesnt count if i didnt know!  
>  **captmeian** ...5... MONTHS?  
>  **liberoinunanki** Eh..? Right under our noses huh?  
>  **onigirimiya** Wait what? TSUMU ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE

**_Meian Shuugo_ @captmeian**  
Don't mind me just reflecting over the past 5 months and wondering if #SakuAtsu’s “i’m tired i’m going to sleep”s were actually code for something else  
804🗨️ 202k⟲ 286k♡  
⟲ retweeted by **_@onigirimiya, @ninjashouyou_** and 201k others

> **barrrnes** all those night outs they skipped…  
>  **adritomas** holy moly. I honestly thought they hated each other  
>  **miyaatsumu** well ya gotta love something to hate it dont ya 

\--

**_Black Jackals’ Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi reveal secret relationship_ **

**_V-league stars Miya Atsumu and Sakusa Kiyoomi were dating and nobody knew!_ **

**_Volleyball stans called it: #SakuAtsu is real_ **

\--

They were back in Kiyoomi’s apartment in Tokyo. They had stayed a month in Atsumu’s hometown before the itch to play volleyball became unbearable and they left, promising Atsumu’s mom that they’ll visit again soon. They have yet to see anyone from the team, and they're savoring the peace.

Kiyoomi was trailing his fingers down Atsumu’s back in what feels like clinical fascination. Up and down. Up and down.

“Tsumu.”

He hummed to show he was listening.

“This is it for me. No more running away.”

Atsumu stilled and turned to face him. Kiyoomi stared back at him unflinchingly.

For the past month, the two of them had practically lived in each other's pockets. All day, every day, for a whole month, they spent with each other to the point where Kiyoomi seems to have been desensitized to Atsumu's potential germs. Instead he's taken to ensure he's wearing masks too, and practicing proper hygiene, and always disinfecting his hands, like he was an extension of himself he must now keep sterilized. Atsumu bears it with as much patience as he can manage, his eye only slightly twitching in irritation.

He doesn’t know how they’ve spent the past six months intertwined nearly every night and still not be sick of each other. He thinks he might have inhaled Kiyoomi like a drug.

If there's anything he learned, it's that Kiyoomi will always be a fucking pain to deal with. But he will be worth it every time.

He can want more than one thing. And his hunger for both volleyball and Kiyoomi is irrepressible.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“I said okay. I’m going to be with you. I always stick to my goals you know.”

Amazingly, Kiyoomi smiled. A genuine, unbothered smile. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am @lettersinpetals on Twitter! Also I took a lot of inspiration from crone_zone, including the formatting of the tweets. Check out her work "Famous V-League Players Make Fools of Themselves on Twitter dot com"!
> 
> Update: This is now a series!


End file.
